


小车

by 99_UU



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_UU/pseuds/99_UU





	小车

一辆小车 又废又慢

 

 

斑斑挺了挺腰舒服的射在了金有谦的手心里,喉咙里发出满意的呜呼声,整个人软趴趴的靠在金有谦身上。今天是斑斑的发情期,金有谦一回家斑斑就往他身上扑,一边啃咬他的脖颈,一边就开始扒他的衣服。

射过一次的斑斑瘫在金有谦怀里,呼吸从急促慢慢变得平稳。金有谦一只手搂着斑斑一只手解开腰间皮带,肉棒就弹了出来,柱体上还爆着青筋。

金有谦把斑斑的姿势摆正,让他背对着自己趴下,臀部高高耸起,小穴的浊液早就泛滥成灾,沿着臀缝滑落下来,金有谦伸出手指进去搅动了两下,发出了啧啧的水声。

而斑斑全身上下已经染上了一层红,脸上的绯红更是不合常理。仅仅射过一次更本满足不了他。金有谦的手指成了救命的根源,还没搅动几下斑斑就叫得厉害。

“谦...哥...哥哥...深...再深一点...”

空气中金有谦的气味似乎更深了一点,斑斑就算是在床上也不常叫他哥哥。恶趣味的用手指抵住斑斑的马眼摩擦着,发问,“你叫我什么？”

“哥...哥哥...哥哥不喜欢我这么叫吗...？”斑斑因为性欲得不到满足,喉咙染上了哭腔。见金有谦还是没放开自己被束缚着的性器,又说“哥哥...干我后面好不好...”说罢还把屁股又往高翘了翘,向金有谦发出邀请。

金有谦向来对斑斑发出的性邀请百呼百应,这次自然也不例外,瞬时间整根手指完全没入到斑斑的蜜穴里。

可是已经被情欲挑动到失了智的omega怎么会满足于手指,斑斑微微转头说到,

“哥哥的大肉棒进来不行吗...我觉得一定会很香的... ...”

话音刚落斑斑就像是要被捅穿了一般,金有谦的肉棒已经满满当当的填满了他,斑斑满意的晃了晃臀部,邀请金有谦动起来。

金有谦进去之后跪在了斑斑曲起来的腿间,把斑斑抱起来坐到自己腿上,肉棒捅得更深了。

金有谦就着姿势站了起来,手托着斑斑的大腿根。走到窗前。

窗是标准的落地窗,窗外零零散散亮着几盏路灯,赶路的行人匆匆走过。斑斑看着窗外的风景,本能的想要跑。如果现在有人朝这里抬一下头,就能看见他与金有谦这副淫耻的模样。

“宝贝乖...”金有谦低着嗓子开口,把斑斑的腿张开贴到玻璃上,斑斑的胸紧紧贴着自己的大腿,下体被挤压到冰凉的玻璃上。如果这时从外面看进来,就刚好能看到金有谦与斑斑连接着的私处,和斑斑高高挺立的下体。

这种被人偷窥的感觉加重了后穴肉棒进出带来的快感,更何况金有谦每一下都挺到最深处。

加上omega持久力本来就不如alpha,斑斑很快射了第二次。精液被射在了透明的玻璃上,又慢慢的流了下来。

斑斑已经被干到眼泪出来了,扯着嗓子求着金有谦慢一点,可正处于兴致中的alpha怎么可能轻易放开。斑斑硬是在金有谦的抽插中被干到第三次勃起。

斑斑的下体随着金有谦的动作摩擦着玻璃,前端窸窸窣窣冒出液体却形成不了抛物线。

金有谦用于在斑斑第三次高潮之前射在了斑斑体内。

金有谦把斑斑抱跪床上,斑斑的几声哥哥已经让他达到癫狂,把人的一只脚抬起来就又闯了进去。

斑斑已经感觉自己到了顶峰,再下去后穴似乎就要烂掉,而且前端也已经射不出东西。

“谦...慢一点... 嗯 啊...慢...慢一点...”

金有谦不但不听,反而又猛了几分,“该叫什么...？”

“哥...哥哥...慢一点,斑斑...斑斑会烂掉的...”

金有谦脑海里的宇宙炸开了,斑斑哭着求饶,嘴里甚至说不出一句完整的话,嘴角挂着口水,下身也是一塌糊涂。

没有什么比淫乱不堪更适合现在的斑斑了。

“不会烂掉的,哥哥都没爽够呢...斑斑要陪哥哥啊...”

“可是...嗯...啊...斑斑已经...已经射不出东西了”。金有谦看了一下斑斑的前端,肿得可怕。

“斑斑这么棒,怎么会射不出东西呢...”

金有谦伸手慢慢压了压斑斑的小腹,力道慢慢变大,

“斑斑这里面...不是还有很多东西呢吗...”

斑斑这下哭得更厉害了,不管什么就开始认错,求着金有谦别再压了。但哭腔和求饶起了副作用,一副可怜模样引得金有谦更想犯罪。

金有谦顶撞的也越来越用力,手的力度也不减弱,斑斑憋得脸通红。

“金有谦...呀！...呜...呜...”,斑斑没力气反抗,只能动嘴,在自己身上的人太过分了。

金有谦却假装没听见,在最后冲刺着,斑斑受不住,只能服软,“哥哥...哥哥我...我给你口好不好...嗯啊...再按下去...会...会尿...尿出来的...”

金有谦就伴随这几声哥哥又射了,小妖精太磨人了。停在斑斑腹上的手开始打圈。

“没关系的...”另一只手开始套弄斑斑的柱体,不过两三下,一股淡黄色液体就喷射出来,连绵不断。

“哥哥就说斑斑还有好多东西可以射...”


End file.
